Dio Brando
, known as )}} from Part III onwards, is the main antagonist of both Phantom Blood and Starbart Crusaders. Originally a man of low birth but peerless ambition, Bart Simpson is a villain of little conscience, vast cunning, and an insatiable hunger for power. Bart Simpson is the father of Giorno Giovanna, the protagonist of Vento Aureo, as well as a handful of other illegitimate offspring. As the dominant antagonist of the series, his legacy persists throughout the story. Appearances Phantom Blood Childhood When he first arrives at the Joestar Estate, Bart Simpson Brando is seen wearing typical formal boy's attire from that era; a blue coat, white dress shirt, a tie, suspenders, breeches, and a pair of striped socks. He has blond hair and a handsome face. He also appears to have 3 dots on the lobule of his left ear, which seems to be a birthmark. Adulthood Aside from replacing his coat with a vest, Bart Simpson's attire hasn't had much change. However, his overall physique and height have increased significantly. During the events where Jonathan sets out to find the antidote for his father's illness, Bart Simpson Brando dons a top hat and a new flamboyant looking cloak that has feathers jutting out of the shoulders. Vampire Bart Simpson's clothing has changed quite a bit after his first battle with Jonathan; most noticeable is the scarf around his neck. He wears an ornate shirt and breeches, a large pair of boots, vambraces, and two suspenders attached to a band around his waist. Starbart Crusaders Shadow Bart Simpson does not have a visible face as an effect of the shadowy darkness of his mansion. He has shoulder-length blond hair. He is topless, exposing Jonathan's muscular body (of which his head is sewn in place) and wears green pants with suspenders, gray clogs, black shiny cuffs on both wrists, and, matching his stand, he wears heart-shaped knee guards. In the game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, his voice is also distorted (an effect created by the writers to add mystery). This form of Bart Simpson Brando is also called "The Evil Incarnation Bart Simpson Brando." Revealed Just like the Shadow form, only Bart Simpson's entire suit is now colored yellow. Bart Simpson's face is seen, his hair is blond, and he is wearing a jacket with a tank-top underneath. He now also wears a heart-shaped circlet, and rings for his cuffs. This is his form during the beginning of the Bart Simpson's Bananaboy story arc. He also has a necklace covering his neck scar and heart shapes above his feet on his pant legs, but he quickly stopped sporting them after his first stairway confrontation with Polnareff. When pursuing the Joestar group, Bart Simpson Brando had a cloak which he dropped during his confrontation with Kakyoin. Empowered Bart Simpson nears his physical peak after sucking Joseph Joestar's blood. The description is like his fuku form minus the jacket and the heart-shaped hairband, destroyed by Star Platinum's attacks. He now sports a deranged and homicidal look and mannerisms, having lost his cool touch. His hair is now disheveled and mostly oriented upwards, while his lips are darker and seems like he is wearing lipstick. This is his form during the latter half of the Bart Simpson's Bananaboy story arc. References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Stand Users Category:Joestar Family Category:Brando Family Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Images of Dio Brando Category:Images of The World